


The Honeymoon

by bumblechae



Series: Two Hands [3]
Category: Madagascar (Movies), Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, M/M, Microphilia, Multi, Rimming, Sort Of, Spitroasting, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 13:45:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18095471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumblechae/pseuds/bumblechae
Summary: I'm sorry





	The Honeymoon

“So where’s our honeymoon?”

Owen Wilson and Octavius considered his question before Owen suggested, “New York? Or maybe San Diego?”

“Ah, the Big City huh? Well I’ll be happy anywhere with you two,” sighed Octavius with a smile.

“Yeehaw, New York!” Owen exclaimed, with a chime of yeehaws from his husbands.

\-----

Octavius stood on the balcony railing, admiring the view from their not-quite-penthouse when a sudden window-rattling slam and wet smacking drew his attention behind him. Owen had Moto Moto pinned against the door and was teasing his lips and neck with irregular kisses. The tiny Roman turned at the noise and licked his lips at the sight, reveling in the view of his lovers enjoying each other. Climbing down from the rail and moving further into the room, the tiny Roman leaned against the bedpost and let out a low whistle.

Owen smiled into Moto Moto’s neck. “Don’t think we’ve forgotten about you partner,” he drawled as he forced himself away from the hippo to help their other husband up onto the bed. He gave Octavius a series of kisses while Moto Moto sauntered over. The bed dipped beside them.

“How do you wanna do this?” Moto asked, running the tip of his finger up and down the backside of their small spouse.

Owen grinned and gripped Moto’s hardening dick at the same time his index finger pressed against Octavius’s crotch.

“I have two hands.”

The men groaned in unison. His left hand focused on playing Moto Moto like a finely tuned instrument while his Octavius ground up against his right, arms wrapped in a tight hug around a digit. His mouth moved between the two, kissing them passionately with equal measure.

When Moto made attempts to free himself from Owen’s loose grip, both men froze with concern and looked up at the chunky man beside them. Moto gasped out an, “M’Fine,” before digging a huge bottle of lube out nowhere and turning on to his stomach. Owen took the time to run both of his hands over the flat ass presented to him, allowing Octavius the space necessary to get out of the remaining bits of his armor.

Spreading him open, Owen lapped at his entrance. Octavius settled back and stroked himself, excited to watch this show play out, when he was suddenly jerked forward and seated in front of Moto Moto.

“It’s a shame you stripped. I love a man in uniform,” he said with a wink before diving in and licking up the entire length of the soldier’s body. Octavius moaned and shivered as cool air hit his now wet skin and before he realized what was happening Moto did it again. This time he moved slower and focused on putting pressure on his groin. The third time he did this, Octavius’s entire body vibrated with the force of a groan as Owen pressed a finger into his plump lover.

The blond pressed a kiss to the small of his back as he gently moved his finger in and out, globs of lubricant causing a disgusting squelching sound that could barely be heard over Moto Moto’s pleasure. One finger became two, which became three, and soon Moto was writhing. Octavius gripped the base of his cock to try and keep from finishing too early between the heated licks from his lover and the friction of his own hand.

Once he was stretched enough, Owen entered him as carefully as possible. Moto’s jaw hung slack, and Octavius was struck with a brilliant idea. He climbed inside Moto’s gaping maw just in time for the latter to clench his jaw when Owen started up a shallow pace, plunging him into absolute darkness. A warm tongue laved over every inch of his body and he pushed back as much as he could. The warm wetness and tension when Moto swallowed only pushed him closer to the edge, and the fact that he could feel Moto’s mouth watering as he got dicked down is what caused him to finally tip over. 

Owen was fucking Moto at an absolutely brutal pace when his jaw finally released. Octavius spilled out, covered in saliva and cum. Moto grunted in pleasure as he came all over the wrinkled sheets beneath him. Several strong thrusts later and Owen was pulling out, frantically working himself until he finished all over Moto Moto’s muscled back. The three layed there, sweaty and panting, until Owen picked Octavius up and carried him to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

One clean Roman and wet cloth later, Owen wiped off himself and Moto. The three stayed in bed as long as possible, sharing kisses and I love yous until Octavius had to be escorted back to the museum. 

With a last kiss each, Octavius wormed his way back into his display seconds before the sun rose, and his husbands walked back to the hotel room hand in hand, more than ready to sleep the day away and come back for their third spouse that night.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't read this after writing it and I'm not gonna ask you to follow me after this bc I don't deserve it


End file.
